


They Deserved Better

by daughtxrofathxna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Co-leaders, Drabble, Future, Hope, Leadership, Longing, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pain, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War, Sadness, Short Story, Strength, They deserved better, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughtxrofathxna/pseuds/daughtxrofathxna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby knew her daughter was strong, far stronger than her, but she thought it unfathomable that her daughter could internalize all her emotional suffering. That’s why, in the back of her mind, Abby Griffin was grateful her daughter had Bellamy Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Deserved Better

Abby sat by the fading fire, watching her daughter sleep across from her, resting her head on the shoulder of Bellamy Blake. She felt slightly guilty for staring at them so intently, but she could not help herself. She loved Clarke, wanted to protect her from all the atrocities of the world. Yet, despite her efforts, she knew there was little she could do, for Clarke had already experienced more than she could ever handle. She had killed so many people, at such a young age. It seemed impossible to Abby that she could bear that burden with such a calm exterior, without appearing broken. Abby knew her daughter was strong, far stronger than her, but she thought it unfathomable that her daughter could internalize all her emotional suffering. That’s why, in the back of her mind, Abby Griffin was grateful her daughter had Bellamy Blake.

She knew very little about Bellamy; she knew he was loyal to his friends and his sister, and would fight to protect them at all costs. Abby knew that he led alongside Clarke prior to her arrival on the ground, and that he willingly risked his life in Mount Weather to save his people. That was all Abby knew about Bellamy Blake, but each day, she learned more about him, and began to respect him. For she saw the undeniable bond he had with Clarke, and as she looked at the two of them leaning on the tree, resting their weary eyes, she caught herself smiling. She gazed at her daughter’s face: relaxed, her brow no longer furrowed and her lips no longer capturing a frown. Her head rested on Bellamy’s shoulder, her hair falling onto his jacket in golden ringlets. Abby now found herself watching Bellamy’s sleeping figure: the large scar on his cheekbone, his bruised neck now a faded purple, his split lip beginning to scab. All of this was not unusual, but she did notice his shoulders appeared no longer rigid. Instead, his posture was relaxed, almost peaceful, as he leaned his head closer to Clarke’s. Abby imagined him watching over her beneath his closed eyelids, and she almost chuckled. She was grateful for Bellamy Blake and his willingness to care for her daughter. Abby almost felt jealous as she looked downward at their hands, their ring fingers overlapping one another, as if being their anchor, keeping them grounded and together.

Abby smiled then, and wished that she could have witnessed this in better circumstances. If only she could see her daughter be happy even out of sleep, and watch her laugh and smile and _live_. She wanted to see Clarke live, not just survive. She wanted all of them, all those poor children, to live again. She wanted to see Clarke and Bellamy spend time not focusing on their responsibilities to save the world. Above all, Abby wanted to carry their burden, though she undoubtedly knew she couldn’t. As she gazed sadly at Bellamy and Clarke, she could not help praying that they would see a happy ending, because she knew that they deserved so much better than what they had received.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would really appreciate some feedback, so feel free to comment on this fic!  
> -Elisa Marie


End file.
